EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: Los Weiss están aburridos en una tarde lluviosa, a uno de ellos se le ocurre un jueguito... qué pasará? YAOI con LEMON


Los personajes de Weiss Kreuz no me pertenecen, sólo fueron víctimas de mi mente perversa.

Advertencia: Este fic contine lemon y lenguaje ofensivo, si no te gustan estos temas no lo leas (no pago consultas del psicólogo) Gracias.

EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS

La tarde era lluviosa y eso hacía que el clima afuera también muy frío. Afortunadamente para los Weiss, ese día no había chicos malos que matar, pero los cuatro estaban más que aburridos.

Youji miraba por la ventana con un cigarrillo en la mano derecha y una lata de cerveza en la izquierda; Ken barajaba unas cartas españolas con parsimonia, pasándolas entre sus dedos pero sin prestar realmente atención a lo que hacía; Omi estaba sentado en el suelo, se miraba las manos, luego los brazos, las piernas, incluso Ken, que lo observó por un momento pensó que comenzaría a hurgar en su nariz; Aya era el único que al parecer había encontrado algo que hacer, aunque para sus tres compañeros era nada más para quitarse lo aburrido, pues era la tercera vez que tomaba la temperatura de las flores y humedecía sus hojas.

Ken dejó caer las cartas y se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa, Youji dio un respingo, Aya lo miró seriamente y Omi saltó asustado.

-Nee, Ken-kun! – recriminó el pequeño aún con la piel erizada.

-Estoy aburrido, aburrido, aburrido! – gritó desesperado.

-Y por eso tienes que gritar? Acaso eso te quita lo aburrido? – preguntó Aya secamente para después continuar rociando agua sobre las flores.

-No, eso no me quita lo aburrido – respondió Ken – a ti tampoco te quita lo aburrido regar las flores. Con tanta agua las vas a matar!

-Ah sí? – dijo Aya seriamente sin voltear a ver a Ken.

-Ken tiene razón, Aya, deja de hacer eso – terció Youji apagando el cigarrillo.

-Podemos jugar un juego de mesa – sugirió Omi animadamente, pero los tres mayores movieron la cabeza negativamente – qué aburridos son!

Sin embargo, el mayor movió la cabeza negativamente, por alguna razón no podía ver al pequeño bombay haciendo berrinche, así que tomó las cartas.

-De acuerdo, Omi-kun. Jugaremos! – dijo sonriendo mientras Ken y Aya lo miraban con ganas de matarlo, Omi sonrió ampliamente – pero no haremos tus jueguitos de adolescente, eso nos aburre a nosotros – explicó mientras juntaba las cartas en su mano. Ken, Aya y Omi lo miraron confundidos.

-O sea, cómo? – preguntó Ken sentándose nuevamente.

Youji dejó la baraja acomodada sobre la mesa, Omi y Aya también se sentaron a los lados de Ken. Youji buscó en el estante alto de la alacena dos botellas de whisky y llevó un vaso delgado y pequeño que colocó en el centro de la mesa.

-Para qué quieres esto? – preguntó Aya tratando de no sorprenderse.

-Para jugar – explicó Youji.

-Pero yo no puedo tomar alcohol! – dijo Omi asustado.

-Omi-kun aún es joven – claudicó Ken preguntándose por el extraño plan que la mente de Balinés tramaba.

-Pero está con nosotros, no hay problema – Youji se sentó con una gran sonrisa y barajó las cartas nuevamente – acaso no quieres, Omi?

El pequeño miró por el rabillo del ojo a Aya y a Ken alternando la mirada, dejó escapar un suspiro y finalmente asintió. Youji se dio por bien servido y comenzó a explicar las reglas del juego, que relativamente eran fáciles. El juego se llamaba "Veintiuna", consistía en que cada jugador formaba esa cantidad con los números de las cartas, la sota, la reina y el rey valían medio punto y el as, diez o uno según fuera el caso. Quien se acercara más al número veintiuno era el ganador y el que se pasara o tuviera el número menor sería el perdedor; el ganador tendría derecho a hacerle una pregunta de cualquier tipo al perdedor, pero si éste no quería contestar tenía que tomar whisky del pequeño vaso frente a ellos.

-…así de sencillo – concluyó Youji sin quitar su gran sonrisa y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Odio las preguntas personales – respondió Aya cruzándose de brazos – seguiré viendo a las plantas.

-Espera un momento, "rosita" – lo detuvo Ken del brazo – vas a ahogar a esas plantas. No tiene nada de malo jugar a eso. Qué podemos ocultar a estas alturas de la vida?

-Si no quieres contestar serás el primero en emborracharte – rió Youji.

-Por favor, Aya-kun… juguemos! – suplicó Omi con sus ojitos azules.

-Vale – contestó Abisino sentándose nuevamente – pero no valen preguntas de "esas", ya saben – concluyó diciendo más lo último para cierto rubio mujeriego frente a él.

Comenzó la primera ronda… Ken obtuvo diecinueve; Omi, dieciocho; Youji, veintiuno; y Aya, diecisiete.

-Hiciste trampa – murmuró Aya.

-Claro que no! Las cartas estaban tapadas y todos lo vieron – dijo Youji calmadamente mientras barajaba nuevamente – qué te puedo preguntar, rojito?

Aya miraba secamente a Youji que cavilaba la pregunta mientras se rascaba la cabeza y murmuraba su "hum" característico, Ken sirvió el whisky en el vasito y Omi miraba con ansia a Aya.

-Ya sé! Con cuantas chicas te has acostado? – preguntó Youji.

-Qué pregunta tan idiota! – dijo Ken asombrado.

-Muy propia de ti, Youji-kun! – observó Omi sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero pro el contrario, sobre la cabeza de Aya se dibujaron varias venitas.

-Qué te importa! – respondió el pelirrojo y dio un trago al whisky.

-Nee, Aya, así no es divertido! – reclamó Ken que en verdad quería ver si al menos en eso era mejor que él.

-Déjalo, Ken… veremos como se pone borracho y luego sacaremos todo lo que queramos de él – sonrió Youji mientras sacaba el humo de la nariz.

Por unanimidad de votos, fue Omi quien repartió las cartas en la segunda ronda, pues según Aya y Ken, Youji estaba haciendo trampa; era imposible sacar exactamente veintiuna en la primera ronda. Esta vez fue Ken el perdedor y Aya el ganador, ambos afirmaron que Youji si había hecho trampa a pesar de que el rubio aseguraba que en ese juego no se podía engañar.

-Pues pregunta – dijo Ken resignado, Aya lo miró de arriba a abajo, el castaño se estremeció un poco, pues a pesar de ser una persona callada, cuando quería, el pelirrojo era un sádico de primera.

-Qué haces en el baño tanto tiempo por la madrugada? – preguntó finalmente mirándolo fijamente. Ken se puso rojo como grana e iba a tomar el whisky pero Youji lo detuvo.

-Contesta! – reclamó el rubio.

-Tengo el derecho de no querer contestar! – rezongó Ken aún con el rostro subido en tono.

-No es divertido si no dicen nada! – replicó Omi, el juego se le estaba haciendo muy tedioso y estaba a punto de renunciar para mejor ir a mojarse bajo la lluvia, seguro eso era más divertido.

-Por qué no le dijeron lo mismo a Aya? – murmuró el castaño casi enfadado.

-Porque nuestra delicada rosita es imposible de manipular, pero tú no, así que contesta! – contestó Youji sacando el humo del cigarrillo en la cara de Ken.

Siberiano volteó a ver con odio a Aya que seguía con la mirada fija en él esperando la respuesta.

-Vale! Voy a hacerme la paja! Contentos? – respondió inclinándose para atrás, cruzando los brazos y volviendo la vista a otro lado para no toparse con la mirada de sus compañeros.

Omi esbozó una sonrisa, Aya también, a pesar de ser complicado sacar esa expresión de su rostro y Youji rió a carcajadas.

-Te voy a llevar más seguido conmigo a los bares, compañero – logró decir Youji entre carcajadas.

-Jódete! – gritó Ken – este juego es estúpido!

-No tienes porque enojarte, Ken-kun. No tiene nada de malo – dijo Omi, por fin algo interesante sucedía en la tarde lluviosa.

-Tú lo haces? – preguntó Ken arrebatándole las cartas al pequeño.

-Si te toca preguntarme, te contesto – respondió el pequeño Bombay con una sonrisa.

Ken murmuró algo mientras repartía las cartas nuevamente, Aya no quitó la tímida sonrisa de su cara y Youji finalmente calló mientras se llevaba otro cigarrillo a los labios.

Después de dos rondas más, Ken consiguió hacerle su pregunta a Omi, el niño contestó que si lo hacía, pero era más discreto. Aya y Youji alternaron miradas, el niñito no era tan pequeño después de todo, Youji prometió llevarlo al bar a él en lugar de a Ken.

La tarde aburrida se volvió entretenida, incluso el tímido Aya comenzó a contestar un par de preguntas hechas por el inocente Omi; como Ken seguía molesto con Youji se desquitó preguntándole si alguna vez le habían pegado una enfermedad venérea, el Balinés sonrió y se tragó el whisky del vaso.

-Ja! Otra vez gané! – gritó jubiloso Ken – enano ingrato, ya verás! – dijo apuntando con el dedo al pobre Omi – te gusta alguien, te has acostado con alguien?

-Sólo una pregunta, Ken – reclamó Aya seriamente.

Omi se ruborizó y por primera vez en la tarde tomó el vaso y tragó el contenido, hizo una mueca extraña y comenzó a toser. Youji le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y Ken se sintió decepcionado; de verdad quería saber lo que pasaba por la pequeña mente adolescente de su compañero.

-Traeré cerveza para ti, Omi-kun… no quiero matarte con esto –rió Youji.

-No, sabe bien – sonrió el jovencito después de reponerse del fuerte sabor del alcohol.

-Continuemos – dijo Aya repartiendo las cartas.

Esta vez, Aya perdió y Youji tuvo que preguntar, cuando ese rubio ganaba, los tres temblaban incluso si dos de ellos no eran los perdedores.

-Te has masturbado pensando en mi? – preguntó Youji directamente.

-Claro que no! – respondió inmediatamente el pelirrojo.

-Qué cerdo eres, Youji! – terció Ken con una expresión de asco – quién haría eso?

-Muchas chicas.

-O sea, aquí somos cuatro hombres, tarado – volvió a decir Ken mientras Aya se reponía de la pregunta, Omi en cambio, no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír.

-No se escamen, mocosos, es cualquier pregunta. Bien pude haber preguntado si lo hacía pensando en ti, Ken – dio Youji poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ken se ruborizó inmediatamente y desvió la conversación a continuar el juego, Aya observó la lánguida figura de Youji sobre la silla, que le sonreía como si no hubiera dicho nada.

La segunda botella de whisky iba a la mitad; Aya estaba reclinado un poco a la mesa apoyándose en sus brazos; Ken trataba de contar (si la sota es medio y tengo dos, es uno… entonces llevo diecisiete…); Omi tenía un lindo color rojo sobre sus mejillas y a cualquier comentario, aunque fuera "la mosca se posó sobre la mesa" se moría de risa; Youji abría otra cajetilla de cigarros no fuma tanto, la otra ya estaba abierta mientras les sonreía a sus compañeros.

-Veintiuno! – gritó Youji triunfante.

-Dieciseis – murmuró Aya.

-Dieciocho! – dijo Omi ahogando una risita.

-Veinti… carajo! Veintidós! –Ken dejó que su cabezota pegara contra la mesa.

-A ver, linda violeta, qué te puedo preguntar? – Youji fumó y después exhaló el humo suavemente – dime Ken, lo de tu amigo, te dolió porque era tu amigo o tu amante?

Aya dio un respingo, Omi dejó de reír y Ken se levantó furioso de la silla.

-Esas preguntas no valen, Youji! – gritó Ken.

-Vale, lo olvidé – reaccionó el pobre seductor entendiendo completamente la situación – cambio la pregunta.

-Vete al carajo con ellas – Ken se tambaleo un poco, Aya trató de detenerlo para que no cayera pero el castaño logró librarse de los brazos del pelirrojo y corrió a refugiarse en la habitación.

Aya se levantó, sin decir nada siguió a Siberiano, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furiosa a Youji que no sabía ni donde meter la cabeza.

-Youji-kun? – se atrevió a decir Omi recuperado un poco de la embriaguez.

-Lo lamento, pequeño – Youji alargó el brazo y acarició los cabellos castaños de Omi – todo iba divertido y lo eché a perder.

Omi se acercó más a Youji y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de éste, se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Kudô es un imbécil! – murmuraba Ken mordiendo la almohada, Aya estaba recargado en la puerta, mirándolo con tristeza – nunca mide sus palabras, idiota!

Aya se acercó y se sentó al lado de Ken. El castaño se tranquilizó y dejó la almohada a un lado.

-Pongamos esto en orden – dijo Youji incorporándose y suspirando – creo que tendré que ir a disculparme con Ken.

Youji dio dos pasos, pero unos dedo delicados, lo tomaron de la camisa para detenerlo. Kudô volvió lo vista para ver al pequeño Tsukiyono, pero el gatito no levantó la vista. Youji se agachó al nivel de Omi y le levantó la cara tomándolo de la barbilla.

-Sucede algo malo, Omi-kun? – preguntó el mayor como un padre que cuida a su hijo.

-Discúlpame por tomar tanto – dijo tímidamente el niño con los ojitos azules llenos de lágrimas.

-No, todo esto es mi culpa. Yo inventé el juego y puse las reglas. Te traeré un café para que te sientas mejor – el rubio pasó su mano por la cabellera alborotada de Tsukiyono, adoraba hacer eso; sentir ese cabello suave que despedía un olor tan agradable.

-Es que yo no quería contestar esas preguntas – volvió a decir Omi con su mirada triste.

-Es no importa, Omi-kun – Youji esbozó una sonrisa – no todos contestamos preguntas. Así era el juego – aclaró pasando su mano por las mejillas de Omi.

-No me he acostado con nadie… lo intenté con Sayuri, pero no pude – siguió Omi mirando fijamente a los ojos del mayor que lo miraba confundido – tampoco he dado un verdadero beso, ni he tocado más allá del cuerpo de una chica… - Youji estaba muy confundido, porqué el pequeño decía todas esas cosas ahora. Omi se lanzó al cuello de Youji, abrazándolo cariñosamente – yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo… porque es de ti de quien estoy enamorado – confesó el pequeño al oído del mayor.

Youji no pudo evitar no sonreír, él no era la persona indicada para ese niño. El era un mujeriego sin razón, adoraba poder tocar con sus manos los senos, las piernas, la cara; meter su lengua y explorar cualquier rincón de esos bellos cuerpos delicados, tan diferentes del cuerpo masculino. No había nada en el mundo más hermoso que ver a una chica moviendo sus caderas, escuchar sus gemidos en sus oídos, saborear su saliva que, por alguna extraña razón, siempre sabía a tutti fruti. Penetrarlas y poseerlas, hacer que esa chica pidiera más mientras murmuraba su nombre con la respiración entre cortada. Sin embargo, ahí tenía en sus brazos a su compañero de batallas, al niño que siempre deseaba proteger, a pesar de que su prioridad nunca era salvarle la vida. Omi que siempre lo saludaba con una sonrisa, al que no podía ver llorar o berrear; ese adolescente que no podía tener una vida normal, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre al igual que las suyas; sólo era un hermanito para él; sin embargo ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos. Llorando, suplicando por un poco de amor, enamorado locamente de él.

-Estás mejor? – preguntó Aya rompiendo el silencio, algo poco usual en él.

-Sí, creo que sí – respondió Ken sin quitar la mirada del suelo.

-Discúlpame por haberte preguntado eso antes.

-Eso? – Ken fijó la vista en Aya, que miraba hacia la puerta sin darle importancia a su compañero.

-Sí, lo del baño – contestó al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos violetas en los verdes frente a él.

-No importa… era un juego – sonrió Ken – será mejor volver y seguir jugando, sino la noche será eterna y aún no tengo ni pizca de sueño.

-Y si te preguntó yo en lugar de Youji? Aceptas? – preguntó el calculador Aya antes de que Ken se levantara.

El castaño miró confundido al pelirrojo, notaba que una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, así que aceptó su propuesta dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.

-En quién piensas cuando haces "eso"? – preguntó Aya secamente.

-Tráeme el whisky! – rió Ken sin moverse del cama.

Aya se inclinó un poco para quedar de frente a Ken; puso una mano sobre el pecho de Ken, el castaño se estremeció.

-No me vas a contestar? – presionó el pelirrojo esbozando una sonrisa.

Ken se quedó sin palabras al sentir como el chico de las rosas se deslizaba encima de él, sentándose sobre sus caderas y recostándose sobre su pecho. El castaño temblaba, no de miedo, sino que era una sensación extraña que nunca había sentido.

Omi se separó de Youji aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se los limpió con el dorso de la mano y pidió disculpas. Youji lo miro enternecido, lo jaló de la barbilla y lo besó presionando sus labios contra los de Omi. El pequeño, por un momento no supo que hacer, pero al sentir que la lengua del mayor trataba de abrirse paso entre sus labios, entreabrió la boca y el experto órgano de Youji comenzó a explorar a Omi profundizando el beso. Tsukiyono se excitó de inmediato, ninguna caricia había provocado que su cuerpo reaccionaria tan deprisa. Youji lo sintió y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de chico, al tiempo que lo abrazaba más para acercarlo a sus caderas y que el pequeño sintiera lo que había provocado de igual forma en su cuerpo. Omi interrumpió el beso para tomar un poco de aire, Youji aprovecho para besar su cuello y comenzar a acariciar el abdomen adolescente del castaño mientras lo recostaba sobre el piso delicadamente.

-Entonces no vas a contestar, Ken-kun? – volvió a preguntar Aya con una voz suave y arrastrando casi las palabras.

-Pues… no, no lo haré – respondió Ken para tratar de aclarar su mente.

-No? – Aya miró seductoramente al castaño sometido debajo de él. Levantó un poco su cadera para alcanzar los labios de Ken y besarlo mientras que con su mano tocaba el miembro erecto de Siberiano. Al sentir el toque delicado no pudo reprimir un gemido tapado por la boca del pelirrojo. Ken se preguntaba porque Aya comenzaba a actuar de esa manera, seguramente estaba muy ebrio, más que él, pero aún así disfrutaba de los mordiscos débiles que le daba en los labios y en la lengua.

-Aún no me vas a decir? – volvió a preguntar Aya desabrochándose él mismo su camisa color vino.

-En ti – confesó Ken tomando el torso desnudo del pelirrojo para atraerlo a él y besarlo frenéticamente.

Aya sonrió complacido y mientras Ken besaba su torso, él acariciaba su espalda, acercándose más a Ken. Aya se inclinó un poco para poder quitarle la playera a Ken, cuando lo consiguió, recostó a Ken en la cama y fue él el que lamió y beso el torso de Siberiano, subió lentamente por el cuello hasta llegar nuevamente a los labios que aclamaban ser besados. Ken enroscó sus piernas en torno a las de Aya para sujetarlo y hacer más fuerte la presión de sus miembros rozándose por debajo del pantalón. Sin poder soportar más la presión de los pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y estorbosos, Aya se deslizó por el cuerpo de Ken y desabotonó la prenda para luego introducir su mano y tener un contacto piel con piel con el miembro erecto del castaño, que apretó la colcha entre sus manos al sentir el contacto. Aya se detuvo y levantó la vista hacia Ken, que por un momento sintió que podía respirar en paz, sin embargo, sólo fue como si el pelirrojo le pidiera permiso sin palabras antes de introducir el sexo del castaño en su boca.

Youji se había despojado de su camisa y su pantalón, haciendo lo mismo con la sudadera y shorts de Omi. El pequeño se retorcía entre sus piernas mientras él besaba su torso y rozaba delicadamente su miembro con el del castaño, con unos movimientos delicados. Giraron y fue Omi quien quedó arriba. Youji sonrió ampliamente y alargó la mano para quitar el cabello que cubría los hermosos ojos azules de Omi, el pequeño también sonrió y ahora, fue él quien cubrió de besos el torso y cuello de Youji. No sólo lo besaba, sino que lo lamía insistentemente como si fuera lo último que le quedaba hacer en la vida. Bajó hasta la cadera de Youji y dio un par de besos en su miembro para después introducirlo en su boca. El mayor había experimentado eso varias veces, pero en la boquita delicada del joven, sin duda, el placer era mayor. Había olvidado la sensación que daba una persona sin experiencia, pues no sólo lo hacía cuidadosamente, sino despacio y suavemente. Youji arqueó un poco la espalda y no pudo reprimir los gemidos que salían de su boca.

Ken y Aya se besaban por todo el cuerpo. Sus piernas se enroscaban una sobre otra, al igual que sus brazos que se movían con un poco de desesperación para que sus manos tocaran todo lo que pudieran. Hubo una discusión, ya que ambos querían entrar en el cuerpo del otro pero ninguno cedía; ambos rodaban por la cama, pero nunca perdían contacto. Finalmente Aya tomó control de la situación y logró someter a Ken bajo él, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de fastidio del castaño.

-Lo haré lentamente – susurró Aya en el oído de Ken luego continuó con sus besos, el castaño trató de objetar algo, pero los labios de Aya lo atraparon.

Aya acarició a Ken para estimularlo y cuando sintió que el castaño estaba preparado separó sus piernas y lo penetró rápidamente pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza. Ken ahogó un grito en el hombro de Aya. Ambos cuerpos se fusionaron y comenzaron a moverse lentamente hasta alcanzar buen ritmo. Aya se corrió dentro de Ken, que al sentir el calor del pelirrojo, hizo lo mismo sobre el pecho de éste. Abisiano salió del castaño y se tumbó a su lado tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Youji guió el rostro de Omi hacía su boca para limpiar su propio líquido, Omi estaba exhausto y Youji lo reconfortaba con besos y caricias. El pequeño se acurrucó entre los brazos.

-Lo hiciste bien, Omi-kun – susurró Youji dándole un beso en la frente.

-No, no estuvo bien – contestó el pequeño – aún no puedo hacer que me ames.

-Omi-kun – Youji miró en los ojos de Tsuikiyono – querer a alguien no ocurre de la noche a la mañana, ni de un segundo a otro. Además, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero. El hecho que no te lo demuestre como tú quieres, no quiere decir que no lo haga con todo mi corazón.

Omi sonrió y se acurrucó más sobre Youji, cerrando sus ojos para quedar dormido entre los brazos de la persona que más amaba. El rubio conquistador lo miro por un largo rato, como descansaba sobre él con la respiración entrecortada. Alargó la mano y cubrió la espalda desnuda de Omi con su sudadera,

A pesar de la tormenta del día anterior, ese día brillaba. El sol entró por la ventana de lo que era el comedor, iluminando el rostro delicado de Omi que aún dormía entre los brazos de Youji. El resplandor de la ventana, hizo que Kudô despertara, al volver la vista hacía Omi no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Se prometió que a partir de ese día lo protegería como a nadie en el mundo.

Ken se giró y se encontró desnudo en su cama, sin nadie a su lado. Toda su ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo junto a la de Aya, pero del pelirrojo ni sus luces. Se puso los boxers y fue al baño, ahí se topó con el Abisino que lo miraba de arriba a abajo, y se relamió los labios.

-Quítate, rojito! – dijo Ken bastante incómodo por la mirada de Aya.

-Qué ya no te gusto? – preguntó.

-Sí, pero ahora prefiero entrar ahí, yo solito – contestó Ken con sarcasmo.

-Bueno… pero no tardes – concluyó Aya y salió rumbo a la cocina.

El pelirrojo casi cae desmayado al ver a Youji desnudo con Omi, también como dios lo trajo al mundo acurrucado entre sus brazos.

-No te quedes ahí! Trae algo para cubrirnos.

-Eres desagradable – dijo Aya antes de alejarse de ahí.

-Aya! Por favor! – suplicó Youji.

Omi continuó durmiendo hasta pasadas las diez de la mañana, los mayores recogieron todo el tiradero del comedor. Youji pidió disculpas a Ken y éste fingió que no recordaba nada, pero casi hizo que Youji tallará la alfombra del comedor donde "Omi había tirado leche". El pequeño Bombay despertó y el desayuno ya estaba listo.

-Pasaron bien la noche juntos? – preguntó a Ken y Aya.

-Qué tonterías dices? – dijo Aya sorbiendo su café.

-Es que Ken-kun es un poco escandaloso – observó Omi.

-Cállate, que tú tampoco eres muy silencioso! – gritó Ken – me duele la cabeza.

La compuerta del invernadero se abrió y la voz de Manx se escuchó a lo lejos, llamando a los Weiss Kreuz a presentarse para cumplir con la siguiente misión. Así, los cuatro chicos volvieron a la misma realidad que los atormentaba desde hacía algunos años, sin embargo ahora sabían que sus corazones no palpitaban solos, sino que había otro palpitando a la par; esto les daba más fuerza para poder continuar.

Al salir rumbo a la misión, Ken y Aya se adelantaron con paso veloz, mientras que Youji y Omi los seguían unos metros más atrás. El pequeño sonreía satisfecho de caminar al lado de Kudô y él pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros. Más adelante, pudieron ver como Ken y Aya se besaban antes de separarse para cumplir con la misión.

Después de todo, lo único que tenían en sus vidas era a ellos mismos.

FIN

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leerlo. Espero les haya gustado y espero que no hagan esto en casa a menos que los jugadores sean de su agrado o...

CHIBI-STAR


End file.
